GOREAN DICTIONARY
see Gorean Glossary *see Kimwitu/Inlander Speech Glossary A''' '''ah-il-the distance from the elbow to the tip of the middle finger, 18" ah-ral- 10 ah-il ahn- the Gorean hour, of which there are 20 in a Gorean day; it consists of 40 ehn al-ka- first letter of the Gorean alpha- bet; corresponds to the Earth letter A ar- letter in the Gorean alphabet Arian- of the city of Ar. Aulus- flute Ax- chopping tool. B''' '''Bana- valuable. Bara-belly ba-ta- second letter in Gorean alphabet Bina-slave jewelry, cheap goods. C''' Canjellne- a challenge Civitatis- pertaining to a city. Chatka- the strip of black leather, 6 inches by 5 feet long, worn like a breech-clout over the curla by the slavegirls of the Wagon Peoples Con-from Contasta- from the founding of Curla- the red waist cord which supports the chatka worn slave- girls of the Wagon Peoples Cur-lon Fiber- silk of the Spider People, a trade item czehar- 8-string musical instrument consisting of a flat, oblong box, played with a horn pick; similar to a Japanese koto '''D Da-here Dar- priest or sacred Dar-Kosis- holy disease, Gorean Leprosy Dina- Gorean rose, common slave name Delka- river delta E''' Ehn- Gorean minute En-first En'Kara- First turning, the first month of the Gorean calendar, the vernal equinox and the Gorean new year; roughly equivalent to the Earth calendar month of March En'Var- first resting, the fourth month of the Gorean calendar, Summer Solstice, roughly equivalent with the Earth calendar month of June Eta- Gorean letter E '''F Falarina- female slave Fora-chain, singular Fori- plural G''' Glana- virgin or immature female slave Gor-Home Stone, a particular stone or the entire planet. '''H Har-ta-Faster Haruspex- Soothsayer Ho- form of greeting, or indication of ancestry homan- Gorean letter, from Terran Crete hort- unit of measurement, Gorean foot Hrimgar-'''barrier, obstacle Huda- five tefkas measurement '''I Ihn- Gorean second ina- Gorean letter K''' Kaissa-the Game, Gorean chess, less commonly used for games in general Kajira-female slave, singular kajirae-female slave, plural kajiri-male slave, plural Kajuralia- holiday of slaves,slaves trade places with their masters and have much freedom to play tricks on free persons; celebrated in most cities on the last day of the 12th Passage Hand Kajirus-male slave, singular Ka-la-na a tree with very strong yellow wood, used for making bows; white or red wine, made from the fruit of the Ka-la-na tree kal-da- mulled wine, made of ka- la-na wine diluted with citrus juices and mixed with spices, served hot kalika- 6-string long-necked musical instrument with a hemispheric soundbox kalmak- black leather vest worn by the slavegirls of the Wagon Peoples Kan-lara-slave brand Kan-lara Dina-dina slave brand Kara-turning kaska- small drum kef- Gorean letter K, symbolic of Kajirae and used as a common brand kes- short leather tunic worn by male slaves of the Wagon People Ki-negation Ko-lar/Kolar-collar, used in context in Slave Girl of Gor.'' '' kort- a rinded fruit of the Tahari; served sliced with melted cheese and nutmeg Kosis-disease kurdah- a small, light, semi-circular tent, c. 3' in diameter and 4' high, carried by a pack kaiila, in which women (slave or free) may ride, tem-wood frame covered with layers of white rep-cloth; used mainly in the Tahari kurt- 5-blade flogger '''L La-I am, feminine form Lar-central Lar-Torvis- Tor-tu-Gor, The Central Fire, Sol Lesha-leash Lo- I am, Masculine form M''' metaglana- non-virgin female slave Mira-my '''N Nadu- kneel command Nu- Gorean letter N Nykus- victory O''' Or-Ten Oralu-Thousand Orlu-Hundred '''P Paga- grain-derived alcoholic drink Pagar-Pleasure Pagar Kajira- pleasure slave Prition- treatise on bondage written by Clearchus of Cos profalarina- immature female slave R''' Rarii-Warriors Rarius-Warrior '''S Sa-daughter. Sa-eela- one of the most sensual and erotic of slave dances, consisting of five distinct portions and belongs to the class of slave dance known as Lure Dances of the Love- Starved Slavegirl Sa-Fora-literally Chain Daughter, a female slave Sajel- a drug which reproduces the symptoms of the Bazi plague causes harmless pustules to erupt on the body when combined with gieron Sa-Tarna-Life-Daughter, Gorean wheat a yellow grain. Sa-Tassna-Life-Mother, read meat, general term for food San- single, one, masculine Sana- single, feminine Sa'ng-without Sa'ng-Fori- unchained, liberty Sar- ubar or king Sardar-Priest-King Se-second Se'Kara- second turning, the seventh month of the Gorean calendar, Autumnal Equinox, roughly equivalent to the Earth calendar month of September Selnar- name of the third month of the Gorean calendar in Ko-ro-ba and other cities Shu- Gorean letter, the sh sound, from Asian calligraphy Sidge- Gorean letter, from cuneiform Sirik- a arrangement of chains used to display a slavegirl rather than confine her, consists of a collar with about five feet of chain is attached; part-way down the chain is a pair of manacles, and the chain terminates in a set of shackles Sul- starchy, golden-brown, vine-borne fruit; also a tuberous vegetable similar to the potato; often served sliced and fried Sul paga- alcoholic beverage made from suls, Gorean vodka Sula-command for slave to lie prone Sullage- a soup made from suls, tur-pah, and kes, a Gorean Mulligan stew of sorts T''' Ta- to Tabor- a drum Tal- most common Gorean word for greetings talmit- a headband Talu- Gorean measurement of two gallons Ta-Sardar-Gor- To the Priest Kings of Gor, a salutation Ta-teera- slave garment, slave rag Tasta- founding, beginning Tatrix- retired title, once referred to the female rulers of the city of Tharna Tau- Gorean letter T Tef- a handful measurement Tefka- equals six tefs, five tefkas equal one huda; also means a small basket Thassa- the Mother Ocean-Sea Tor- light Tor-tu-Gor- Light upon the Home Stone: the Sun, general usage name the sun Torvis-fire '''Tu- '''upon or you are Tun- Gorean letter from Demotic Eqytian '''U Ubar- Dictator, Ruler, King, Mfalme Ubara- Wife or female child of a ubar. Ubar San- King of Kings, great Overlord Ubarate- Dominion of a Ubar V''' Val- Gorean letter, Demotic Eqyptian Var- where; what is; a resting in months; turning in direction. veck- command to stand Verus-truth, true Viktel-triumph '''Z Zar- a board game of the Tahari; the board is marked like a Kaissa board, but the pieces 9 per player, called pebbles are placed at the intersections of the lines, the object of the game is to effect a complete exchange of the original placement of the pieces